dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna Carol Force (New Earth)
Donna Carol Force, or D.C. for short, is part of the metahuman Force family. D.C.'s fondest wish has always been to become a metahuman as the rest of her family. In an attempt to trigger her meta-gene, D.C. went to Metropolis with her uncle Harry hoping to find the alien parasites, that were rampaging the city at the time. It was her belief that the aliens could trigger her meta-genes. The aliens had been doing so, but only as an unintended consequence among the many people they have actually murded. D.C. and Harry find the parasite known as Gemir but D.C. changes her mind. This does not help, as she is attacked and bitten, her spinal fluid drained. Fortunately she turns out to be one of the rare survivors and blasts off in a surge of electrical energy as two paramedic administer first aid. She assists the hero known as Superboy in a battle in one of the parasite's many hideouts. The two are able to drive the aliens away. D.C. leaves Superboy with a kiss and with the new codename of 'Sparx'. She encounters her uncle again and tells him she wishes to stay to help destroy the threat of the parasites. Due to the influence of her bite, Sparx is drawn to the final battlesite against the aliens, deep in an American swamp. She finds several other parasite-heroes, 'New Bloods', who had been drawn here too. They join forces with veteran superheroes and destroy all the aliens. Blood Pack Some time later Sparx auditions for the Blood Pack, a team of New Bloods that would star in the "Blood Pack" television show, and made the cut. The other cast members include New Bloods known as Loria, Ballistic, Mongrel, Geist, Nightblade, and Razorsharp. They are led and trained by the heroine Jade, the daughter of Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern. The Bloods find out that the producers of the show are actually members of a secret criminal organisation with a hidden agenda to take over world. The Blood Pack successfully defeat this plan. Despite Jade's continuing efforts, the team drifts apart. Superboy and the Ravers Sparx then makes her way to the 'Event Horizon', an out of the way realm sometimes referred to as a 'rave', a constant, continuing party. Sparx introduces her old ally Superboy to the situation; this leads to the comic book series Superboy and the Ravers. As part of the group, Sparx deals with, among other things, alien kidnappers, the behind the scenes influences of the Event Horizon management and a villain-filled road trip across the United States. The Rave clique also helps out against the cosmic threats detailed in the "Genesis" four part limited series. They are seen fighting the forces of Apokolips. It is soon noted that Sparx seems more comfortable in her Sparx persona then as D.C. Force. She develops romantic feelings for Superboy, then later, the hero known as Hero. She is rocked when she Hero tells her that he is gay. In a valiant effort against Kindred Grim, Sparx is granted the additional powers of the "Qwa-Angel," a power once belonging to the evil energy powered angels who once lived on Qward. The intent to destroy the Predators, a race of emotion influencing beings. She is successful, but as a result has lost all of her powers. She never got over the fact of Hero's homosexuality, and she is not in the best of moods since she once again is the only non-powered member of the Force family in Canada. Donna later regain her powers, and was under the mental control of an alien armada being influenced by Despero. Many other alien and alien-influenced, currently brainwashed heroes are seen with her, including several New Bloods, such as Loose Cannon. The gathered heroes try to kill Superman and Batman. Fortunately, Despero is soon defeated and the aliens are convinced to forgo their mental influence. Final Crisis Donna later appears in Final Crisis along with Mas y Menos and Empress in a failed attempt to launch The League of Titans. The group of heroes were attacked by Mirror Master and Doctor Light. | Powers = * : Sparx has the ability to turn into a being of pure electrical energy. ** : Sparx main power seems to be an affinity with electromagnetism, allowing her to manipulate particles on the subatomic level. Among many other things, this permits her to generate powerful EMPs and other blasts spanning the EM spectrum. *** : Sparx can also fly and detect changes in the Earth's electromagnetic field which she can use to monitor movements at a great distance. *** : Sparx an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. Coldcast can also create barriers and shields that she can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend herself in battle. *** : Sparx can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from her hands for uses like electrifying objects, generating shields and barriers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Recommended = * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Sparx (comics) | Links = }} Category:Blood Pack members Category:Ravers members Category:1993 Character Debuts